


Phoenix

by Ink_Dove



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Dove/pseuds/Ink_Dove
Summary: He was cursed with immortality and she, with an endless regeneration of lives. (Shadaze drabble)





	Phoenix

He was cursed with immortality and she, with an endless regeneration of lives. In the centuries he had known her, she rarely reached old age. It was usually something else that killed her, whether it be monsters they fought daily, a bullet meant for him, a sickness that spread the land, or something else entirely. But at the end, her flames would carry her to the sky as she burst into fireworks that left trails of ash and sparks in her wake. She would come back, and he would search until he found her again, which sometimes took seconds, and sometimes took years.  
  
She wasn’t always the same when she came back.  
  
Sometimes, her features shifted, so she looked like her but not quite. Sometimes, her personality took a turn he wasn’t expecting. Sometimes, she went by a different name. Sometimes, she didn’t love him the way she did before. It didn’t matter though, he realized, how much she changed. Because every time, she ended up back at his side as the cycle repeated itself, and every time, he loved her as he did before.  
  
She was a phoenix that continued to rise from the ashes, and every time, he felt reborn with her. Every time, their lives and love were reborn, fresh and new, but always extraordinary.


End file.
